


Put the Dog in his Place

by 8ats



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: M/M, Parent/Child Incest, Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-12
Updated: 2016-12-12
Packaged: 2018-09-08 04:42:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8830822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/8ats/pseuds/8ats
Summary: wanted to write a small drabble with the only thing thats been on my mind for the past week





	

Negan was a sick and twisted man, but he played fair. As awful as it was.

He sent off his people with his earned loot, but instead of walking away with he stands near the pool table, blood still pooled around it. He hears Spencer reanimate and Rick take care of him, he swears Rick screams. He shakes it off and then strolls over to Rick with Lucille in hand.

“If you think I’m really done here you’ve lost your damn marbles.”

\-------------------------------------

Rick stiffens but he figures, Negan always had more in mind for them, important in his eyes to keep these people on their toes and to not get too comfortable. He watches, as Negan turns to their porch and makes his way towards. Rick instinctively follows so he can watch Carl from a distance, he would be devestated if anything happened to the boy. His boy. His son. He wants to say ‘no’ but he knows better, especially now.

“We are going to have us some fun, boys.” Negan smiles as he laughs a bit at Carl’s confused expression, wraps his arm around his shoulder and leads him in. “Get on the couch.”

Such a harsh tone, Carl thinks. His feelings are hurt, he thinks sarcastically as he rolls his eyes. He does as he’s told, and lays down once Negan instructs him to. Rick stands in the doorway confused and dumbfounded.

“Since you’re unaware of how things work, Rick, you’re gonna get another chance to learn. You don’t talk back to me, especially not with a lady around,” he laughs a bit, setting Lucille against a wall, out of view of the couch, walking back over to Carl on the couch, a few feet away, standing at attention. “You’re gonna get on the couch with him, and you’re gonna do it now.” Rick, he’s smart, and usually would jump but he only slowly and cautiously makes his way over. He watches Negan for direction and he nods to Rick, who is now on top of his son on the couch. He stares into his good eye, and his bad. He feels guilt. He blames himself-

“Were you listening?” Negan chimes in, and Rick turns to him, then to Carl to try reading his expression to see if he could figure out what Negan wanted. Carl looked surprised and dumbfounded. Rick looks back to Negan-

“Kiss. The. Boy.” Oh. That… is something, isn’t it? It takes a moment to process and Rick turns sour. He doesn’t want to hurt his son, though Carl seems… oddly for it -

“It’s okay, dad.” The same words that Carl said when Negan told him to cut the boy’s arm off. Carl makes his move first, kissing near Rick’s lips, earning a small sound of approval from their newfound boss. Carl repeats himself and kisses Rick more and eventually Rick complies. It’s been only a few seconds in and Negan is groaning and rubbing himself through his jeans. He pulls himself out a minute in and starts to pump his shaft at the ungodly sight - but Carl is beautiful and watching Rick shatter is so fucking hot to him. Carl catches a glimpse and thinks 'bigger than I figured’, and Rick wants to be horrified but can’t.

“Getting boring,” he says in passing, “more. Do something.” Negan’s still rubbing himself absent mindedly. Carl pulls his pants down only slightly, exposing his hips, and Negan grins. “For me?” He asks, and inches closer, tracing his hands over the boy’s hip, earning a small noise. Rick notices Carl is enjoying this the best he’s capable of and figures maybe he is okay, but maybe Rick is the one who’s not. The worry won’t leave him.

“It’s okay dad,” he hears again, and Carl’s gentle hands are guiding one of Rick’s into his pants. He moans slightly and realizes Negan’s resumed his act and is a bit more into it - good, we can finish this faster, he thinks. He’ll have to explain the feelings to his dad later, but he can live with that if he can just stay alive. Ricks hand gently rubs at Carl, and Carl bucks into the touch. “Dad,” he says breathlessly, and Rick doesn’t even want to acknowledge the twitch in his pants that’s distracting him, along with Negan’s dick twitching pracically in front of his face.

Rick slowly slips a finger into Carl, thicker than Carl’s own, and he moans out loudly and it’s enough to make Negan cum, which impressively hits Carl’s cheek and hair, almost, ALMOST, getting into his eye socket. He laughs a bit as he rides it out and stuffs his cock back into his pants, doing them up and buckling his belt. “Quite the show.” He grins, rolling over and grabbing Lucille.

“Sorry,” Rick says under his breath, and he juts his hand out of Carl’s pants - Carl almost whines at the loss of contact. But Rick scrambles off him and suddenly things are back to normal, and Carl’s left pent up.

“Now I’ll finally be on my way, and again Rick, you’re welcome.” He jokingly blows a kiss and walks out of their front door.


End file.
